


prisoner

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [17]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Roleplay, Urination, Urophagia, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Hinoka has been fantasizing about having a prisoner all to herself, and finally tells you about it. She's embarrassed when you agree to play that part for her, but willing to live out this fantasy with you.
Relationships: Hinoka (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Series: Commissions [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> A Hinoka x Reader commission, finished just in time for her birthday!

You’ve been intimate with the Hoshidan princess for quite some time now, finding Hinoka absolutely irresistible. She’s adorable, easily flustered, but always a delight to be around. Truthfully, you’d do anything for her. Lately, she’s seemed a little bit distant. As if something has been troubling her.

“Hinoka, are you okay?” you ask, noticing her lost in thought once again.

“Huh?” Hinoka asks, snapping out of her thoughts. “What? Y-yeah, I’m fine!”

“You’ve just seemed a bit distracted lately,” you press, hoping to get to the bottom of this. She hasn’t really been any less affectionate, or anything, just getting lost in thought. It’s not like her, she’s usually not the type to get distracted at all.

“I’m…” Hinoka starts, blushing immediately. “It’s nothing.” 

She is hardly able to look you in the eyes, and you know something’s got to be bothering her. She seems almost guilty, as if she’s been thinking of something she doesn’t want to admit to. You are immensely curious, and willing to help your girlfriend with anything. So, you don’t give up.

“You know, if it’s anything I can help with, I’d be happy to,” you offer, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You don’t have to hide anything from me.”

With your assurances, she seems a bit more comfortable. She locks eyes with you, finally willing to get this off her chest. She hesitates, for just a moment, then blurts out what’s been bothering her.

“I’ve… had a weird fantasy lately,” Hinoka admits, glancing away again. This seems to really be a struggle for her, so you’re glad you pushed so hard. If it’s bothering her this much, it’s not something she should just bury away. “I’m not sure I should tell anyone about it… even you.”

“It’s okay, Hinoka,” you assure her. “I love you, there’s nothing you can tell me that would change that.”

“You’re sure?” she asks, looking at you with so much worry, perhaps even fear, and that only adds to your curiosity.

“Of course!” you promise, and she sighs deeply before continuing.

“Okay, well. I’ve had a fantasy lately, I just can’t get it out of my head,” Hinoka starts, her blush deepening. By now, her cheeks are nearly as red as her hair. “I keep thinking of… well, having a prisoner.”

“A prisoner? What like, an enemy soldier or something?” you ask, perplexed. 

“Yes! Exactly, but. Keeping him in my room…” Hinoka describes her fantasy, obviously embarrassed but wanting to be honest. “And doing…  _ things _ with him. I know that would be wrong, and not something a princess should think about, but I just can’t stop. I dreamed about it nights ago, and it just keeps coming back.”

“Do you think it would help if you really did it?” you ask, trying to be helpful.

“W-what!? I couldn’t, that… really wouldn’t be appropriate at all. We’re not even at war right now, and treating a prisoner like that would be wrong,” Hinoka says, laying out her own reasonings, the very ones she’s likely been using to try and force this fantasy away.

“Well, yeah, but I could be your prisoner,” you offer, nonchalantly. If it comes to Hinoka, you really are willing to do anything. 

“Oh. Like, pretend?” Hinoka asks, brightening immediately. “You’d pretend to be my prisoner?”

“I’d be anything for you, my princess,” you offer, smiling at her. She looks away, covering her face, obviously embarrassed that you’d make such an offer, and even call her by her title while doing it.

“I know, I know you would but…” Hinoka starts, her words trailing off. “It’s weird, isn’t it? Using you as my prisoner would be weird.”

“Why don’t you tell me more about your fantasy, Hinoka?” you say, avoiding answering that. Who cares if it’s weird, if it’s what she wants? “I want to be sure I can do this how you want, after all.”

She squeaks, her shame overwhelming her. Though it is perhaps a bit reluctantly, Hinoka explains her fantasy to you, going into as great of detail as she can manage without her embarrassment taking over. 

~X~

When the time finally comes for Hinoka to live out her fantasy, you’re about as excited as she is. She went over it with such detail, and was so clearly thrilled by every bit of it, that you couldn’t help getting into it as well. It’s very in-depth, with so much planned out already, and you can’t wait to help make Hinoka’s fantasy a reality. 

She’s left you in her room, naked and strapped to her bed, and you are simply waiting for her to come back. She wanted to play things out like you had been left waiting for her all day, even if it’s really only been about ten minute since she left the room. Her door opens, and Hinoka walks in, shutting and locking it behind her.

“Hm, this is the prisoner they left for me?” she says, doing her best to play the part of a cold princess. “I suppose you’ll do.”

“Thank you,” you respond, seeming eager to please. In her fantasy, the prisoner was told that, so long as he can do whatever princess Hinoka asks of him, he might just be released from captivity.

“They’ve left you waiting here all day, hm?” she asks, and you nod in agreement. “I suppose you must be uncomfortable, then?”

This is one part of the fantasy that has some basis in reality. Hinoka really did request that you refrain from relieving yourself all day, as if you really were tied up. She insisted, and you went along with it willingly. By now, you really have to piss, just as if you had been locked in her room. With her asking about it, you squirm a bit.

“Yes, I… haven’t been able to relieve myself,” you admit, blushing a bit even though the scenario is mostly pretend. 

“Well, at least you had sense enough not to use my bed,” Hinoka says, shaking her head. “You would have needed to be punished then!”

Surprisingly, Hinoka is doing a pretty good job. This tough girl act is a bit of a shock, considering how submissive she usually is in bed. She’s tried to take the lead several times with you, but usually it’s only a matter of time before her resolve breaks, and she’s a whimpering mess as you pleasure her. Now, however, in the framework of you being her prisoner, she’s taking on a whole persona that you’re really coming to enjoy.

“Of course, milady,” you answer, “I knew better than to sink so low.”

“It’s a good thing I came to you now, then,” Hinoka says, approaching you. She leans in, untying your bonds slowly. She watches you squirm, trying not to blush as she notices just how bad you’ve gotten. She’s never seen you this desperate, and seems to enjoy the sight of it. Waiting all day has been hard on you, but when you thought of how badly Hinoka wanted this, it would become easier.

Knowing what she has in mind makes things easier, as well. You know you’ll have your chance soon enough, and that makes waiting just a bit longer easier than it would be otherwise. Once you’re up on your feet, and Hinoka gives you the okay, you’ll be allowed to relieve yourself.

“There, now get on your feet,” Hinoka commands, once she’s untied you. You comply, scrambling up to your feet. If you really had been bound all day, it likely wouldn’t be so easy, but standing is no trouble for you. “Stand against the wall.”

She orders again, and you answer, placing your back against the wall of her room. She approaches you, a fire in her eyes that you’ve never seen before. This roleplay is bringing out something new in Hinoka, and it is something you’re coming to love.

“Go ahead,” she orders. “You have my permission now, relieve yourself.”

“H-here!?” you ask, your surprise genuine. Hinoka really wants you to piss on her floor?

“You’re my prisoner, are you not?” Hinoka asks, glaring at you. “You ought to know bette than to question me.”

Knowing that she must be serious, and feeling as if you’re about to burst anyway, you do as she says. A soft sigh escapes your lips, as you let go, watching as the stream of your piss splatters onto the floor. Hinoka is sure to stand far enough away not to be caught in any of it, but she watches eagerly. Before you’re done, she’s slipped a hand between her legs, touching herself through her panties. 

You’re surprised she’d be so brazen, and show how much she’s enjoying this openly, but the combination of watching her touch herself while relief washes over you is too much. By the time you’re done, your cock is hardening. Hinoka approaches, taking you in hand, pumping up and down the length of your cock.

“You must have been so desperate,” Hinoka murmurs, leaning in, speaking into your ear. You whimper, nodding. “Oh, you poor thing. I’m proud of you, you know. Holding all that in so you didn’t ruin my bed, I think you deserve a reward.”

You can’t help but tremble beneath her touch, finding that you enjoy this fantasy far more than you expected. This cold, dominant side of Hinoka is something you feel truly blessed to see, and can’t wait for the rest of what she has planned for you. 

“Please, milady,” you whimper, and she releases you. 

“On the bed,” she orders, pointing. “Lay down again. I’ve been busy today, and haven’t had much chance to relieve myself.”

“Y-you haven’t?” This wasn’t part of the plans you discussed. Hinoka must be improvising, or just had some new idea. You’re more than willing to go along with it, even if it wasn’t planned. You were supposed to climb into bed, sure, but Hinoka was planning on riding you, on having her way with her prisoner. 

“It’s been such a busy day. That’s why I’m glad to have you here, I can use you to relax,” Hinoka explains, as you lay down on her bed once more. She begins to strip, working her clothes off piece by piece. You notice that she blushes a bit, her shy side not completely suppressed, as she reveals her body to you. It’s all pretend, and you’ve seen her so many times already, but the Hoshidan princess never fails to be a bit embarrassed when naked in front of you.

Once she’s stripped, she climbs into bed as well, crawling up to your face. She straddles your head, her thighs on each side, as she settles onto you. You’re at a loss, completely off script, but eager to do whatever it is Hinoka has in mind.

“Don’t waste a single drop,” Hinoka orders, “I’d hate for my bed to get messed up after how hard you tried, after all.”

Your mind races, struggling to figure out what she means. She said she needs to pee, of course, and… told you not to waste a drop. Is she about to piss on you? And expects you to drink it? It’s new, not something the two of you have done before, but you’ll do anything for her. You like to imagine her prisoner, eager for freedom and terrified of further punishment, would as well. 

“Ah!” she sighs, grabbing hold of your hair as she finally lets loose. You line your mouth up as best as you can, open wide as she begins to piss into your mouth. It’s warm, and you frantically swallow her piss, wanting to obey her orders as best as you can. You’re drinking her piss so frantically you hardly have a chance to taste it, but it is not at all unpleasant as you try to keep up. 

It feels like her stream lasts forever, rushing into your mouth as you try your best to keep up. She must have been planning this, considering just how  _ much _ she was holding. Perhaps she was too embarrassed to bring this up earlier? Either way, you enjoy doing this for her. It’s a shock, to be sure, but you are loving every second of drinking her piss.

When she is finally done, she slumps forward a bit, trembling as relief washes over her. She is silent for a moment, and you wonder if she’s worried about her little gamble. She didn’t know you’d like that, and with her cunt still shoved into your face, you can’t exactly speak up and tell her. Instead, you decide to take advantage of that.

You want to be a good prisoner, and please your mistress. Since you’re already in position, you shift your face down a bit, kissing her pussy. She cries out, surprised, but as you press your tongue into her, she understands.

“You must have liked being used, hm?” Hinoka says, her confident persona coming back. “I’m so glad you know your place.”

You only moan in answer, and Hinoka gasps. With your tongue inside of her, your voice sends vibrations through her, enhancing the pleasure she feels as you eat her out. Truth be told, you’re proud of Hinoka. She usually goes to pieces once your tongue is inside of her, losing all control, but she’s really managing to stick to this role. Her grip on your hair tightens, and she tugs you up, forcing your tongue deeper into her. She even begins bucking her hips, grinding her cunt against your face as you try desperately to please her. 

It’s only a matter of time before she reaches her limit, and Hinoka finally cries out. She doesn’t use your name, apparently very dedicated to this roleplay. For a moment, she is trembling on top of you, losing herself in climax as waves of pleasure wash over her. But once she is finally done, she gets off of you, standing beside the bed once more.

“That was very impressive,” she says, looking you up and down. Her eyes lock onto your cock, fully hard from your efforts to please her, and from how much you liked drinking her piss. “You didn’t spill a single drop, and even managed to get me off. I know you were told you might be freed, but at this rate I might just keep you.”

“Milady?” you ask, playing your part. 

“You’re far too useful, that tongue of yours is quite skilled,” Hinoka explains. “Perhaps I’ll just make you my consort, here to please me and do nothing else.”

“If you wish,” you say, nodding. That’s not too far off from what you actually are, though Hinoka does genuinely love you. You would still do anything to please her, and make her happy.

“Here, I think you’ve earned this,” Hinoka says, kneeling beside the bed. She leans in, pressing her lips to the tip of your cock. You gasp out, keeping your hands down at your side, not daring to break your role and touch Hinoka, no matter how appealing it might be. Her hair is always so soft, and you love playing with it when she sucks you off, but you know her prisoner would never dare.

It’s far from the first time she’s pleasured you, but there’s just something different about the way she is now. She’s doing this as a service, in return for how good of a job you’ve done. It’s a reward, and nothing more, and that air of detachment as she sucks you off is somehow thrilling. She bobs her head up and down, dragging her lips along the length of your cock, and it is so hard not to reach out, to pat her on the head. 

Once she gets her tongue involved, however, you can’t even think straight enough to worry about that. She’s driving you mad, working her tongue around your cock even as you cry out for her, losing yourself in the feeling of her mouth.

“Milady!” you cry out, again and again, between your strained whimpers. In no time at all, you’re nearly there, and cry out a warning to Hinoka. She pulls back, replacing her mouth with her hand, and finishing you off by stroking you off. You groan as you come, your seed spilling onto your stomach as you climax, finally feeling the relief you’ve craved since this started.

“Isn’t that better?” Hinoka asks, standing once more only to stare down at you. “But don’t think that means you’re done. No, we’ve still got a lot ahead of us.”

“Yes, milady,” you answer, already knowing what comes next. Things might have gone a bit off course, but it was a fun detour. Now, you’re eager to get back to the fantasy Hinoka described to you.

“On your feet,” she orders, and you scramble up, getting out of bed so that she can lay down instead. “Now, you need to pleasure me. You may have done a lot so far, but it’s not nearly enough.”

“Of course,” you answer, climbing into bed after her. You lay next to her, reaching one hand out, cupping one of her small breasts. She whimpers, blushing a bit, always a little self-conscious when you touch her there. You’ve told her time and time again that you love her body, that she’s absolutely perfect the way she is, but she can’t seem to help it. It doesn’t quite feel appropriate now, so you decide to speak with your actions instead.

You squeeze her, toying with her breast until her nipple hardens beneath your hand. Then, you shift, grabbing her between two fingers. As you pinch, lighty, she cries out. Hinoka is always so sensitive, but you need to play your part of only just discovering that.

“Oh, you enjoy that, milady?” you ask, and she glares at you. 

“I didn’t tell you to speak,” she says. “Continue, before I give you a better use for that mouth.”

You do as she says, eventually taking her other breast in hand with your free arm. It only takes a moment, and you’re working both of her nipples, teasing at her and driving her mad. She’s always so cute like this, hardly able to keep up as you toy with her overly sensitive body. You could never get enough of this, of seeing her like this, even if she’s supposed to be the one in charge right now. You wonder if you’ve finally broken free, if her dominant side has calmed in the face of your efforts.

You wonder, until she grabs you. Her grip is strong as she drags you down, placing your face against her nipple. 

“Suck on it,” she commands, and of course you comply. You part your lips, taking her into your mouth, a faint sweetness filling your mouth. There’s also the taste of sweat, and you know she’s been training today. You love it, and suck at her nipple diligently, wanting to show her what a good prisoner you can be.

It was natural to doubt her, after all the times she’s crumbled beneath your efforts, but today is different. Something about the roles you’re playing really resonates with Hinoka, and she seems to be unshakable today. Even as she cries out, falling victim to your skilled tongue once more, she is in control. She keeps her grip on you, no matter how hard you push her. In a way, this is even more thrilling. Seeing Hinoka manage to cling to her dominance, after the numerous times she’s been unable to stay in control? It’s delightful. 

Once she finally cries out, losing herself to another climax, her grip relaxes. You pull back, watching her face as she comes, finding her flushed cheeks and cute face irresistible. Once she’s recovered, however, you realize this is still far from over. She rolls over, on top of you, shoving you down to the bed.

“Good work getting me ready,” Hinoka says, straddling you. She pins your hands to the bed, her fingers shoved between yours. “But now I’m going to have my way with you.”

She sinks onto you, and you can’t keep from crying out as your cock enters her. Hinoka is so tight, as always, and nothing beats the feeling of her cunt. She bounces on you, fucking you hard, fast, nothing like your usual lovemaking. It’s nice, seeing her take charge like this. You might have to play the role of her prisoner more often, with how much fun this has been. Every trace of her shame and worry has vanished, and she gazes down at you as she fucks you. 

“Milady,” you cry out, losing yourself to her. 

“Don’t you dare finish yet,” she commands, and you stop. You  _ are _ getting close, and how are you supposed to hold back when she feels this amazing? This side of her is such a thrill, you can hardly stand it, and know you can’t last much longer.

“Milady, I-” you start, but Hinoka cuts you off.

“You wouldn’t dare finish inside of me, right? A prisoner wouldn’t  _ dare _ try and breed royalty, would he?” Hinoka challenges you, and you start to realize this must be another thing she couldn’t quite tell you. Was she fantasizing about her prisoner trying to impregnate her? Even if you go along with that, truly finishing inside of her, you would be risking knocking her up.

It’s not that you mind that at all, in fact, the idea of planting your seed within Hinoka is thrilling. You’d love to take that next step, to really show how devoted you are, and perhaps have talk of marriage on the horizon. But is she really ready for that? Is this just some part of her fantasy, or does she want that?

You’re completely torn, though at this point, it isn’t really your decision anyway. Hinoka is the one riding you, and your hands are pinned above you. Hinoka is always training so hard, it’s unlikely that you could overpower her even if you tried. No, if she wants you to come inside, that is exactly what’s going to happen.

“I wouldn’t dare,” you answer, doing your best to hold on. To keep playing your part. This is all out of your hands by now, but you’re going to keep doing what you’ve been doing. Whatever Hinoka wants, you want too. You just want your princess to be happy, no matter what.

“Good, that’s good. So hold on until I’m finished,” Hinoka says, riding you frantically, desperately. The way her body clings to yours, her pussy seeming to pull at you as she lifts up, only to squeeze you tightly once she sinks back down… it’s not something you can resist forever. No matter how hard you try, gazing up at her intense expression, watching the way her expression shifts as she gets closer and closer, it’s all too much.

When she finally comes, sinking down onto you one last time, throwing her head back and crying out, you know you’ve lost it. The walls of her cunt squeeze you, seeming as if they’re actively trying to finish you off, and you finally lose control.

“Milady, I’m sorry!” you cry out, as you finish inside of her, She snaps out of her haze, looking down at you in a panic. 

“W-what!?” she cries out, as your seed spills into her, filling her. “I didn’t… you really did it…”

“I’m sorry,” you mutter, but Hinoka still doesn’t move. More and more of your come fills her, but she simply trembles on top of you. It all seems to be too much for her, and after a moment, she collapses onto you, wrapping her arms around you.

“You really came inside,” Hinoka murmurs, hugging you tightly.

“I… I’m sorry,” you reply, wondering what she’s going to do. It seems as if the roleplay is over, either way.

“Don’t be,” Hinoka answers, and you feel your heart soar. So she did want that after all? “I think I got a bit carried away, I just couldn’t stop thinking about what I would do if the prisoner came inside, how horrible that would be, but how good it would feel. But, it was just you.”

“So, you wanted me to do that?” you ask, just wanting to be sure.

Hinoka grows quiet, and if you could see her face, you’re sure she’d be beet red.

“Maybe,” she answers, eventually. “Maybe I did.”

“Then I’m glad I did,” you respond, turning a bit to kiss her. “I’ll gladly be your prisoner any time you want, you know.”

“I think I’ll take you up on that,” Hinoka replies, squeezing you a bit more tightly. “You make a good prisoner, that’s for sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
